Mi amor por ti
by Yasna tsukino de chiba
Summary: Entregarte al hombre que amas antes que tenga que volver a estudiar al extranjero, puede traer consecuencias, serena se dará cuenta que su futuro no esta escrito y ella lo puede hacer, pero...y si mueres? nuevos problemas se presentaran en la vida de serena y Darién
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestro amor.**

_Mi amor por ti…es más grande que el universo- dijo mirando las estrellas y luego dándole una hermosa mirada que expresaba todo su amor_  
_mm –feliz serena lo miraba, para luego Darién la tome de los hombros y le dé un tierno beso bajo la mirada de la luna._

Luego de hablar bajo la luz de luna, decidieron ir al Dpto. de Darién, iban conversando muy felices por estar juntos nueva mente, pero Darién tendría que darle una mala noticia.  
Serena, tengo que contarte algo – dijo Darién tomándole las manos mientras se sentaban en el sofá.  
Dime Darién – Serena dándole una cálida sonrisa.  
Tengo mañana en la noche tendré que ir a estados unidos a retomar mis estudios – Darién tomando sus manos.  
¿Cuándo volverás? – serena con una mirada triste pregunta.  
Solo serán unos meses – Darién acariciando su mejilla la mira con ternura.  
¿Me lo prometes?- dice serena mirándolo a los ojos.  
Te lo juro- dijo Darién, dándole un tierno beso en los labios a serena.

El beso fue tomando un ritmo más intenso y apasionado, Darién tomo a serena por la cintura sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, apegándola a su cuerpo por la cintura, serena acariciaba su cabello negro azabache, sus cuerpos reaccionaban solos sin poder detenerse, sus manos se controlaban solas, Darién siempre había mantenido el control en estos temas pero esta vez su deseo era demasiado fuerte, al igual que serena, no sabía que era ese fuego interno que sentía pero deseaba más quería llegar hasta el final.  
Serena, con movimientos desesperados logro desabotonar la camisa de Darién quitándosela por completo mientras que Darién dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuello, quitando su blusa de colegio Darién se dio el placer de bajar lentamente sacando el bracier con facilidad, comenzó a besar sus senos jugando con ellos, luego lamiendo y expuesto y erecto pezón, serena sentía cada vez más fuerte ese fuego en su interior, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido vergonzoso de su garganta, Darién sonrió complacido.

Eres hermosa princesa- le ronroneo mientas besaba sus senos

Serena no contesto nada estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, solo daba gemidos de placer ante los besos y caricias que le proporcionaba Darién, para Darién cada gemido era música para sus oídos, no aguantaba más la tención de sus pantalones era ya muy dolorosa, serena decidida a hacerlo sufrir como él lo hacía con ella toco su erección, muy desvergonzadamente, Darién soltó un gemido gutural de su pecho, serena seguía tocando con mayor intensidad.

Darién la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la alcoba y dejarla en la cama con el dorso desnudo…

Serena…-dijo Darién totalmente sonrojado mientras contemplaba a su serena.  
no te detengas Darién…-igual de sonrojada mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

No pienso detenerme…-mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en sus labios.

Bueno este es Mi primer fic que NO doy XD espero sus criticas :3 y tiene lemon


	2. Amor y pacion

_Serena…-dijo Darién totalmente sonrojado mientras contemplaba a su serena._

_No te detengas Darién…-igual de sonrojada mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

_No pienso detenerme…-mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en sus labios._

Darién la tomo por la cintura mientras continuaba el beso, la despojo de su falda mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus senos, serena acariciaba su pecho, lentamente bajo sus manos, desatando el cinturón dejándolo en bóxer, dejando su evidente erección a la vista.

El beso fue tomando ritmo, Darién soltó sus labios para lamer su cuello bajando lentamente hasta sus senos y pezones jugando con sus labios, su mano derecha acariciaba su sexo, en un movimiento repentino quito sus bragas.

-Darién por favor –serena tenía sus ojos oscuros de pación, en vez de azules se veían negros.  
-Como desee mi princesa – la voz de Darién era sumamente ronca por la pación del momento.

Darién saco lentamente su bóxer lentamente dejando escapar su miembro erecto, serena se tendió en la cama mientras Darién se posicionaba entre sus piernas, lentamente se introdujo en ella, la beso con fiereza y mucha pación para aminorarle el dolor.

Serena intenta controlar las lágrimas que intentan salir, dos lagrimas traicioneras se escapan de sus ojos, Darién en un movimiento tierno y dulce lamio el lugar por donde pasaron las lágrimas, estuvieron varios minutos inmóviles, pero serena movió un poco su cintura, los dos soltaron un gemido ahogado.

Serena repitió la acción esta vez en compañía de Darién, Darién comenzó a embestir lentamente pero el ritmo fue subiendo a embestidas violentas y rápidas, serena acompañaba en el movimiento de caderas a Darién, Darién tomo una de las piernas de serena levantándola y pasándola por su hombro para penetrarla con más facilidad.

La nueva posición era perfecta, la vista era perfecta para Darién, en cada estocada llegaba as adentro como fuera posible, el ritmo era fuerte y violento, serena arqueo su espalda, mientras que el miembro de Darién palpitaba en su interior.

-Serena! –Darién gimió su nombre en alto mientras se corría en su interior  
-Darién! –Serena gimió el nombre de Darién mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo pleno.

Darién salió de ella, mientras los dos soltaron un gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su ser, Darién tomo a serena y la coloco a su lado, mientras controlaban sus respiraciones.

-Te amo Darién- dijo serena mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amado, ya controlando su respiración.  
-y yo a ti princesa – dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su princesa.

Luego de un tiempo quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados, con la luna de testigo de su amor.

La luz se traspasaba por las cortinas, dando en el rostro de serena, quien despertó enseguida, al sentir el agarre de su novio se movió para acomodar la incómoda posición.

- No te muevas hace – murmuro Darién quien estaba somnoliento.  
-o perdón –intento no moverse pero no pudo evitarlo- BUENOS DIAS DARIEN! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
-buenos di…espera…es de día?  
-si porque?- pregunto serena tontamente.

Luego de eso se sintió un chillido por toda la calle, los amantes corrían de aquí para allá buscando su ropa y pensando una excusa para darle a los padres de ella.

Que tal ladies! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo para que se desangren porque Ayer se los deje en la mejor parte y ahora celos avance :3 me gusta hacer las cosas cortas porque contra más corto más suspenso :3 soy muy genial ósea jshdakjdsh comenten las cosas que no les hayan gustado y todo.


	3. Preocupación, Calma , muerte?

_- No te muevas hace – murmuro Darién quien estaba somnoliento._

_-o perdón –intento no moverse pero no pudo evitarlo- BUENOS DIAS DARIEN! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

_-buenos di…espera…es de día?_

_-si porque?- pregunto serena tontamente._

_Luego de eso se sintió un chillido por toda la calle, los amantes corrían de aquí para allá buscando su ropa y pensando una excusa para darle a los padres de ella._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

-Serena, que le diremos a tus padre – dijo Darién mientras subía a su motocicleta – sube princesa.

-Darién vamos a casa de rey, ella nos cubrirá – dijo mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Darién encendió la motocicleta y fueron directamente a casa de rey.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Este bien chico – suspiro pesadamente – podrían haberme avisado ayer, por suerte tus padres no me han llamado serena.

Lo siento rey – dijo serena apenadamente – no volverá a pasar reí.

Sí, rey, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometemos – Darién igual de apenado.

Claro, después de todo hoy viajas devuelta a estados unidos, ¿no? – Pregunto rey abriendo la puerta para que los dos pasaran.

Sí, esta noche – dijo Darién mientras entraba junto con serena y se sentaban en el suelo.

Por eso es que me quede a dormir con mi querido Darién – dijo serena mientras se sonrojaba.  
.

.

.

.

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo mientras iban llegando las chicas una a una, primero llego, amy, luego lita y por ultimo mina, junto con luna y Artemis, Darién ya tenía que irse ya que tenía que ir a preparar su equipaje.

Nosotras cuidaremos de serena –dijo mina muy animada - la cuidaremos de los halcones haya

claro que si Darién – dijo rey apoyando su idea.

Hay chicas – dijo amy apenada.

Claro cuidaremos muy bien de ella – dijo lita

además, haruka no dejara que se acerquen haya –dijo mina riendo

Ya vasta chicas – dijo serena molesta.

Se los agradecería mucho chicas – dijo un divertido Darién al ver la expresión de sorpresa de serena.

Serena y Darién se despidieron de un tierno beso, luego Darién se fue hacia su departamento y serena quedaba a la merced de las preguntas de mina aino.

Bueno serena no te creo ni una palabra de que solo durmieron, además tienes una marca en tu cuello – señalo mina mientras serena cubría el área con su mano ruborizándose- cuéntame lo que paso.

Serena estaba entre la espada y la pared, era hablar o no al dejaban salir de ahí.  
.

.

.

.

.

**QUE TAL LADIES!? Como estuvieron ayer, lose me pegaran por dejarlas con el suspenso XDD pero la vida es así: 3 dejen sus comentarios: 3 los responderé lo más amorosamente posible las quiero: 3. hehehe**


	4. Interrogacion y devuelta la preocupacion

**QUE TAL LADIES?! , cómo están? Bueno aquí les dejo el cap., donde no será necesario que lean el flash back pero si quieren ver de nuevo su perversión allá ustedes jajaja lean luego les dejo el segundo mensaje XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bueno serena no te creo ni una palabra de que solo durmieron, además tienes una marca en tu cuello – señalo mina mientras serena cubría el área con su mano ruborizándose- cuéntame lo que paso._

_Serena estaba entre la espada y la pared, era hablar o no al dejaban salir de ahí._

No les diré - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

es cierto no tiene por qué decirles – dijo amy apoyando a serena

pero somos sus amigas – dijo lita igual de interesada

y por eso – dijo rey apoyando a lita

Tiene que contarnos – mina termino.

Pero eso la puede incomodar – dijo amy

además son cosas privadas de nosotros – dijo una serena bastante enojada.

Si claro, y dime serena ¿cómo fue? , fue dulce? – dijo mina acercándosele.

Apasionado? – pregunto lita

Salvaje? – pregunto rey

hay chicas – dijo amy sonrojada.

DINOS! – Le gritaron las tres chicas

esta bien – suspiro serena mientras se ruborizaba – miren – comenzó a hablar sonrojando al recordar todo lo ocurrido.

**FLASH BACK**  
**Mi amor por ti…es más grande que el universo- dijo mirando las estrellas y luego dándole una hermosa mirada que expresaba todo su amor**

**mm –feliz serena lo miraba, para luego Darién la tome de los hombros y le dé un tierno beso bajo la mirada de la luna.**

**Luego de hablar bajo la luz de luna, decidieron ir al Dpto. de Darién, iban conversando muy felices por estar juntos nueva mente, pero Darién tendría que darle una mala noticia.**

**Serena, tengo que contarte algo – dijo Darién tomándole las manos mientras se sentaban en el sofá.**

**Dime Darién – Serena dándole una cálida sonrisa.**

**Tengo mañana en la noche tendré que ir a estados unidos a retomar mis estudios – Darién tomando sus manos.**

**¿Cuándo volverás? – serena con una mirada triste pregunta.**

**Solo serán unos meses – Darién acariciando su mejilla la mira con ternura.**

**¿Me lo prometes?- dice serena mirándolo a los ojos.**

**Te lo juro- dijo Darién, dándole un tierno beso en los labios a serena.**

**El beso fue tomando un ritmo más intenso y apasionado, Darién tomo a serena por la cintura sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, apegándola a su cuerpo por la cintura, serena acariciaba su cabello negro azabache, sus cuerpos reaccionaban solos sin poder detenerse, sus manos se controlaban solas, Darién siempre había mantenido el control en estos temas pero esta vez su deseo era demasiado fuerte, al igual que serena, no sabía que era ese fuego interno que sentía pero deseaba más quería llegar hasta el final.**

**Serena, con movimientos desesperados logro desabotonar la camisa de Darién quitándosela por completo mientras que Darién dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuello, quitando su blusa de colegio Darién se dio el placer de bajar lentamente sacando el bracier con facilidad, comenzó a besar sus senos jugando con ellos, luego lamiendo y expuesto y erecto pezón, serena sentía cada vez más fuerte ese fuego en su interior, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido vergonzoso de su garganta, Darién sonrió complacido.**

**Eres hermosa princesa- le ronroneo mientas besaba sus senos**

**Serena no contesto nada estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, solo daba gemidos de placer ante los besos y caricias que le proporcionaba Darién, para Darién cada gemido era música para sus oídos, no aguantaba más la tención de sus pantalones era ya muy dolorosa, serena decidida a hacerlo sufrir como él lo hacía con ella toco su erección, muy desvergonzadamente, Darién soltó un gemido gutural de su pecho, serena seguía tocando con mayor intensidad.**

**Darién la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la alcoba y dejarla en la cama con el dorso desnudo…**

**Serena…-dijo Darién totalmente sonrojado mientras contemplaba a su serena.**

**No te detengas Darién…-igual de sonrojada mientras lo miraba a los ojos.**

**No pienso detenerme…-mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en sus labios.**  
**Serena…-dijo Darién totalmente sonrojado mientras contemplaba a su serena.**

**No te detengas Darién…-igual de sonrojada mientras lo miraba a los ojos.**

**No pienso detenerme…-mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en sus labios.**

**Darién la tomo por la cintura mientras continuaba el beso, la despojo de su falda mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus senos, serena acariciaba su pecho, lentamente bajo sus manos, desatando el cinturón dejándolo en bóxer, dejando su evidente erección a la vista.**

**El beso fue tomando ritmo, Darién soltó sus labios para lamer su cuello bajando lentamente hasta sus senos y pezones jugando con sus labios, su mano derecha acariciaba su sexo, en un movimiento repentino quito sus bragas.**

**-Darién por favor –serena tenía sus ojos oscuros de pación, en vez de azules se veían negros.**

**-Como desee mi princesa – la voz de Darién era sumamente ronca por la pación del momento.**

**Darién saco lentamente su bóxer lentamente dejando escapar su miembro erecto, serena se tendió en la cama mientras Darién se posicionaba entre sus piernas, lentamente se introdujo en ella, la beso con fiereza y mucha pación para aminorarle el dolor.**

**Serena intenta controlar las lágrimas que intentan salir, dos lagrimas traicioneras se escapan de sus ojos, Darién en un movimiento tierno y dulce lamio el lugar por donde pasaron las lágrimas, estuvieron varios minutos inmóviles, pero serena movió un poco su cintura, los dos soltaron un gemido ahogado.**

**Serena repitió la acción esta vez en compañía de Darién, Darién comenzó a embestir lentamente pero el ritmo fue subiendo a embestidas violentas y rápidas, serena acompañaba en el movimiento de caderas a Darién, Darién tomo una de las piernas de serena levantándola y pasándola por su hombro para penetrarla con más facilidad.**

**La nueva posición era perfecta, la vista era perfecta para Darién, en cada estocada llegaba as adentro como fuera posible, el ritmo era fuerte y violento, serena arqueo su espalda, mientras que el miembro de Darién palpitaba en su interior.**

**-Serena! –Darién gimió su nombre en alto mientras se corría en su interior**

**-Darién! –Serena gimió el nombre de Darién mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo pleno.**

**Darién salió de ella, mientras los dos soltaron un gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su ser, Darién tomo a serena y la coloco a su lado, mientras controlaban sus respiraciones.**

**-Te amo Darién- dijo serena mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amado, ya controlando su respiración.**

**-y yo a ti princesa – dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su princesa.**

**Luego de un tiempo quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados, con la luna de testigo de su amor.**

**La luz se traspasaba por las cortinas, dando en el rostro de serena, quien despertó enseguida, al sentir el agarre de su novio se movió para acomodar la incómoda posición.**

**- No te muevas hace – murmuro Darién quien estaba somnoliento.**

**-o perdón –intento no moverse pero no pudo evitarlo- BUENOS DIAS DARIEN! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.**

**-buenos di…espera…es de día?**

**-si porque?- pregunto serena tontamente.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

y eso fue lo que ocurrió – dijo ruborizándose más de lo que ya estaba.

Qué lindo! – dijo una lita muy soñadora

fue…muy adorable – dijo rey

fue salvajemente pervertido – dijo mina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

MINA! – le gritaron las cuatro restantes.

Serena…cuando tuvieron – se calló amy ruborizándose – bueno tú sabes…se protegieron?

Serena se quedó fría…ese pequeño detalle se les escapo, no se protegieron.

No…-dijo serena con un hilo de voz, mientras las chicas la miraban pasmada.

POR DIOS SERENA! – le dijeron las sailor's al unisono.  
.

.

.

.

.

**.**  
**Bueno hasta aquí, que pasara con serena? : O? y si queda embarazada…Y DARIEN SE VA: O! Pues se quedan con la duda porque me da paja escribir más XD luego las violo ladies hasta mañana…si es que me puedo XD**


	5. Nuevos planes

_No…-dijo serena con un hilo de voz, mientras las chicas la miraban pasmada._

_POR DIOS SERENA! – le dijeron las sailor's al unisono._

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, serena tenía la mirada perdida y las chicas la miraban con atención, hasta que serena rompió el silencio.

Todo fue muy rápido…-dijo serena que miraba Hacia afuera.

Piensas hacer? – dijo una lita muy preocupada.

No are nada, Darién ira a cumplir su sueño, y riña nacerá en mucho tiempo – serena miro a las chicas sentándose nuevamente.

No necesaria mente princesa – la voz de setsuna atrajo la atención de todas, quien venía acompañada de hogar, haruka y michiru.

Setsuna – dijeron sorprendidas las cinco Sailor restantes.

Haruka acercándose a serena, se sentó a su lado – no puedes dejar que chiba se valla cabeza de bombón – mientras michiru la miraba dulcemente.

Algo terrible ocurrirá – dijo hotaru totalmente seria – y tenemos que estar para proteger a nuestra princesa.

La puerta del futuro esta sellada, y michiru ha visto algo en su espejo – dijo setsuna.

Eso quiere decir que el futuro está cambiando – dijo michiru con voz dulce pero seria.

Darién no puede irse entonces – dijo rey seriamente.

Tenemos que detenerlo – dijo lita.

Será más seguridad para serena –dijo mina

¿pero serena puede estar embarazada ahora? – pregunto amy.

Sí, puede - dijo setsuna.

De verdad? –pregunto serena preocupada.

Sí, cabeza de bombón, esa es la razón más fuerte para que él no pueda irse –dijo haruka mirándola.

A qué hora se marcha – pregunto setsuna.

Como a las –dijo serena – no pensaran…

si princesa, él tiene que quedarse – dijo hotaru – además tienen que casarse lo antes cosible.

Que! – dijo serena sorprendida.

Es por el bien de los dos – dijo michiru calmándola.

Entonces tenemos que preparar sus cosas, serena anda a su departamento y habla con él para que venga – dijo rey.

Serena asintió, rápidamente se marchó dejando a las sailor's solas

quien es el nuevo enemigo – pregunto mina.

Unas personas muy cercanas a nosotras – dijo setsuna mirando el cielo.

Son ellos? – pregunto amy angustiada.

Una porción de caos quedo en sus cuerpos – dijo haruka

si son ellos - dijo hotaru.

Serena…se pondrá triste – dijo lita preocupada.

Atacarla su mejor amigo – dijo rey.

No hay opción chicas – dijo michiru.

Mientras tanto serena se dirigía a al Depto. De Darién, quien estaba acompañado por dos personas…serena subió rápidamente y toco la puerta, siendo recibida por Darién.

Princesa! Que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido Darién dándole paso para que entre.

Tenemos que ir al templo hikawa –serena entro a la sala y se encontró con una mirada de ojos verdes, una chica, y una mirada profunda de ojos cafés, un chico.

Serena te presento a unos amigos – dijo Darién sentándose invitándola a ella también – serenia, y demian.

Serenia, era una rubia de ojos verdes con un collar con una cruz y un punto rojo en medio, demian, tenía un tipo de candado de pulsera, de pelo negro bien formado.

Hola – dijo demian con una voz profunda, grabe pero amigable.

Un gusto serena – dijo serenia con un tono más dulce, pero serio.

El gusto es mío - dijo serena.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos Darién, cuando llegues llámanos –dijo demian, despidiéndose de su amigo, serenia hiso lo mismo despidiéndose dulcemente de los dos

que sucede princesa? – pregunto, Darién preocupado viendo el rostro afligido de serena.

Olvidamos…-dijo serena tomando aire.

Que olvidamos? – pregunto Darién. Quien veía con preocupación su rostro.

Darién, olvidamos usar protección – dijo serena mirando a Darién.

Darién se paralizo, ese detalle, dios como se le pudo haber escapado el alguien tan controlado, esto era algo malo, y él no pensaba irse a . dejando a serena si es que llegaba a estar embarazada.

Tenemos que ir al templo Darién – dijo serena sacándolo de su divagues.

Claro princesa – dijo besando su frente.  
.

.

.

.

.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAN xD me demore mucho lose pero la inspiración no llegaba y las tareas agobian D: así que perdonen chicas: D intentare mandarles mañana el otro cap. las quiero chau: 3 (serenia y demian son personajes creados por mí pero con los parecidos de rosario + vampiro: 3)**


	6. Planes, Planes Everywhere

_Tenemos que ir al templo Darién – dijo serena sacándolo de su divagues._

_ Claro princesa – dijo besando su frente._

Darién POV

sentí como mi sangre se congelaba, serena me dijo lo que escuche o estoy loco…NO USAMOS PROTECCION! …si quedaba embarazada sería lo más hermoso del mundo, pero sus padres, todavía no término mi carrera, no tengo trabajo….NO NOS EMOS CASADO!

Pero tenía que escuchas lo que las chicas tenían planeado, algo han de saber para llamarme de urgencia, quizás un nuevo enemigo?

.

.

.

Se me respondió muy rápido, las chichas me contaron todo.

Nuestros nuevos enemigos son muy poderosos – dijo setsuna seria.

Y conocidos, por eso no puedes irte chiba y dejar nuevamente a cabeza de bombón – haruka apoyada a la pared me miraba con rencor, algunas veces me daba celos verla tan cerca de mi princesa, pero ella la quería y eso, aunque nunca lo demostré.

No pienso irme haruka…pero creo que es mejor que serena viva con migo – dije mientras miraba a haruka.

Claro que no, cabeza de bombón vivirá con rey, mina, lita y amy, ya tenemos todo preparado! - dijo una muy enojada haruka.

Creo que es mejor que viva con el príncipe haruka – dijo michiru apoyando mi idea.

Si papá haruka, es lo mejor – dijo hotaru, que ya estaba bastante grande.

Pfff como sea – resoplo frustrada haruka saliendo al exterior seguida por michiru.

Vivirán en tu departamento? - pregunto amy

hay hasta que encontremos un lugar más grande y cómodo – dije sonriéndole a mi princesa que estaba sonriendo feliz.

Bueno entonces nos veras hay muy seguido Darién –dijo rey.

Pero nunca por las noches – dijo lita.

Si podemos importunar algo – dijo mina, con una mirada sugerente, vi como serena se sonrojaba, sonríe y contrataque.

Si quieres hacemos un trio mina – dije, sonreí al ver la reacción de mina, no se lo esperaba.

Darién….-dijo sorprendida y sonrojada serena.

Mina se quedó muda, luego todos nos reímos incluida serena, al parecer este es el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

No me gusto tu broma a mina – dijo serena mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

Bueno era para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina – dije serio – tenemos que ir a buscar tus cosas y avisar a tus padres, digo preguntar –dije mientras frenaba el auto.

Espero no haga las cosas tan difíciles – serena preocupara bajo abriendo el portón de su casa mientras me dejaba pasar.

Eso es lo que yo también espero princesa – dije mientras esperaba a que abriera.

Serena abrió la puerta, donde esperaba kenji…mi suegro.

Pasen –dijo kenji serio mirándome como si fuera la peor persona del mundo.

Pasamos rápidamente dirigiéndonos al salón.

, bueno, vengo por su permiso, para que serena…viva conmigo, ella quiere ir a vivir con migo y creímos que lo correcto es preguntarle – dije lo más sereno posible, estaba más que nervioso.

El silencio era perturbador…no podía esperar por su respuesta…la cual llego.

No, no le daría permiso para que viva con un hombre ¡ - dijo kenji enojado.

Pero papá! –dijo serena reprimiéndolo.

.

.  
.

**Chan chan chan XD ya empezamos de nuevo con mi amado suspenso ladies, aquí las dejo con la duda si cambia de opinión o si serena y Darién escapan XD dejen sus comentarios: 3**


End file.
